ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks
Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks is the second Alien Force video game. 'Plot' The story starts as Vilgax invades earth with a gigantic Null Void Projector. Ben attempts to transform into Alien X but Professor Paradox stops him stating that now is not the right time to use Alien X. Instead they split up to tackle the invasion. Ben fights his way to Psyphon (who's coordinating the attack from ground level), when Ben defeats Psyphon he brings to life a Mr. Smoothie sign as a distraction. Ben defeats the sign by quickly hitting it with every alien in his arsenal except for Cannonbolt and Alien X in the process putting the Omnitrix into reboot mode and locking out most of Ben's arsenal. To make matters worst, Professor Paradox informs the trio that Vilgax has taken over the earth so he sends them back far enough in time to destroy every power source for his Null Void Projector possible in the whole galaxy stating that the first is being recycled from the toxic radioactive waste of Vulpin a.k.a. Wildmutt's home world. Arriving on Vulpin, Ben orders Gwen, Kevin, and Ship to stay put if Vilgax arrives it will take all of them combined to hold him off. Ben fights his way throughout the refinery, going through Vilgax's droids, the local Vulpimancer's and a giant two headed snake. Ben eventually discovers that Vilgax has hired the Vreedle Brothers to bring him the energy core, Ben fights off the Vreedles by turning their own attacks against them and finding the completed energy core, then smashing it so Vilgax can't use it. Ben finds a holographic message from Max stating that the one Ben distroyed isn't the only one and states that he's currently on his way to Terradino, a.k.a Humongosaurs homeworld, to destroy the next. Arriving on Terradino they find another message from Max stating that the energy core is located in the nearby temple and that Vilgax's forces are all ready there Ben once again orders his companions to stay and hold off Vilgax if he shows up. Traveling through the temple Ben solves complex building sized puzzle's and fights off not only Vilgax's forces, but also Charmcasters. Ben confronts Charmcaster inside the temple and despite Charmcaster using the temples complex defenses to her advantage Ben is ultimately the victor. Ben successfully destroys the energy core. The trio finds another message from Max stating that the next energy core is on Encephalos IV, Brainstorm's homeworld, and that one of Ben's old enemies is there (but due to a glitchy transmission could not specify which one). Arriving on Encephalos IV Ben has already watched Max's message 12 times but is still unable to decipher whom Max was talking about Kevin and Gwen stay with Ship in order to fend off Vilgax if need be. After making his way through Encephalos complex security system and Vilgax's forces whove already arrived on the planet, Ben discover's that Darkstar is also after the energy core (likely intending on absorbing it's energy). Ben successfully defeats Darkstar and destroys the Energy core he receives a message from Max stating that the last energy core in the known universe is on Anur Phaetos, Ghostfreaks homeworld, however the transmission is inturrupted by Vilgax who mocks Ben by stating that he won't even be able to find the planet let alone survive it. It appears that Vilgax's mockery holds true, Anur Phaetos is not a planet in the technical sense but in fact a alternate dimension one of which they can't access, out of the blue Verdona arrives and states that Max sent her to help. She transports the trio to the Anur Dimension but she accidentally splits them up. To make matters worst Zs'Skayr is revealed to be "alive" and well and states that Ben was most unwise to travel into his domain. After defeating Zs'Skayr's forces Ben confronts Zs'Skayr himself and defeats him by taking full advantage of his only weakness: light. Gwen, Kevin and Ship find Ben by tracking his Mana but sadly Gwen isn't able to find Verdona. Paradox arrives and sends them back to their own dimension, he states that Max knew his transmissions were being interrupted and attempted to deceive Vilgax. While all energy cores have been destroyed Vilgax has someone under his employment making a new one from the energy in Taedinite on MorOtesi, Chromastone's homeworld. The Trio arrives on MorOtesi, and are shocked to discover that Vilgax's mysterious accomplace is none other than Cooper. Realizing he's been tricked, and that his research is going to allow Vilgax to conquer the earth, he formulates a plan to help and directs Ben to the scientific research center where all the Taedinite and his equipment is being kept. After fighting through the radioactive planet Ben discovers a second accomplace to Vilgax's plot: Albedo. After defeating the Shapeshifting clone Ben distroys the energy Core Albedo had only just completed. Gwen and Kevin arrive and state that Cooper was able to by pass the security system to let them in they also meet up with Max in the flesh. Max remorcefully tells them that while they did destroy all the energy cores there is one left and if Vilgax gets his hands on it the whole mess is on him. Max states that the final energy core is among his stash of tech from when he was known as "The Wrench" in the Null Void. He reveals that he has a get out of jail free card if you will, a extremely rare device known as a Skeleton key level 12 tech capable of transporting anyone back and forth into the Void. However it only has enough power for one person and Ben will need the final energy core intact in order to get back home. Ben enters the void and defeats the rather prominent forces of Vilgax while making his way to Max's old hideout, he discovers that Dr. Animo is now living in the hideout and aided by a Null Guardian he fights Ben. Ben is able to defeat Dr, Animo by destroying his Cormite generators as Big Chill he retreives the final core as well as a portrait of himself Gwen and Max from the summer Ben found the Omnitrix. Ben discovers that dispite all the time he spent in the Void virtually no time has went by in the main dimension. The team arrives back in Bellwood in the middle of the invasion but without any of the Energy cores Vilgax's projector has run out of power the only thing left to do now is clean up the mess Vilgax made. Max states to let him and the others finish off Vilgax's forces and orders Ben to go after Vilgax. After defeating three of the toughest brawlers in the Null Void Ben is beamed aboad Vilgax's ship for a final showdown. After defeating Vilgax the final energy core is taken by Psyphon, who's attempting to use it to fry Ben with raw Null Void energy. Paradox freezes time for all except himself and Ben and states that now is the right time to use Alien X. Ben complies and convinces Serena and Bellicus that unless they stop them Psyphon and Vilgax will destroy them. Alien X redirects Psyphon's portal so it sucks up Vilgax Psyphon and the ship. Ben arrives on ground level and turns back to normal Azmuth arrives and rewards Ben by unlocking a new feature in the Omnitrix. 'Story' In Ben's quest to thwart Vilgax, he will encounter enemies new and old, such as Psyphon, the Vreedle Brothers, Charmcaster, Darkstar, Ghostfreak (Zs'Skayr), Albedo, and D'Void (Dr. Animo), waiting to get their revenge on our hero. 'Consoles' *PSP *PS2 *XBOX 360 *DS *WII Playable Characters *Ben Tennyson *Ship *Swampfire *Humungousaur *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Goop *Echo Echo *Big Chill *Jetray *Spidermonkey *Cannonbolt (Wii, PS2, PSP, Xbox 360 only) *Upchuck (DS only) *Vulpimancer (DS only) (Unlock) *Mr. Smoothie(DS only) (skin) *Albedo (DS only) (skin) Bosses *Vilgax *Psyphon *Mr. Smoothie *Two-headed Snake *The Vreedle Brothers *Charmcaster *Darkstar *Zs"Skayr (Xbox 360, Wii, PSP PS2 only) *Albedo *D'Void Other characters *Gwen *Kevin *Grandpa Max *Professor Paradox *Cooper *Verdona *Alien X 'Levels' *Bellwood (Ben's town; mini-boss, Psyphon; boss, Mr. Smoothie) *Vulpin (Wildmutt's planet; Mini-boss, Giant two headed snake; boss, Vreedle Brothers) *Terradino (Humungousaur's planet; boss: Charmcaster) *Encephalonus IV (Brainstorm's planet; boss:Darkstar) *Anur Phaetos (Not on DS version, Ghostfreak's planet; boss: Ghostfreak) *MorOtesi (Chromastone's planet; boss: Albedo) *Null Void (Boss, D'Void/Dr. Animo) *Bellwood Revisited (Final Boss: Vilgax) 'Cheats' PS2/PSP/Xbox 360 *'xlsmoothy' Big Smoothie *'herotime' Full Upgrades *'everythingproof' Invincible *'portal' Skip to the next level *'hud' Toggles the HUD health & energy *'generator' Unlimited Energy *'primus' Unlocks all 10 aliens after Ben looses them DS *'Defeat mr. Smoothy in hardest level' unlock mr. Smoothy *defeat darkstar in hardest level unlock vulpimancer (wildmutt's species) *'defeat albedo in hardest level' unlock albedo 'Gameplay' For the most part, gameplay across the seven included worlds is a balance of action and puzzle-solving that revolves around the skills of Ben's alien forms. For example, Ben might need to change into his Humongousaur form to break through doors, or use his Swampfire form to ignite flammable substances. Each form has different combinations and special attacks that it can execute, and Ben can unlock new abilities by defeating enemies and collecting glowing energy orbs. However, there is one gameplay element that players should be aware of: using a form's innate abilities drains energy from Ben's Omnitrix meter, preventing them from continually being used until the meter can recharge. As a result, players will need to focus on combos and save their special attacks for finishing blows instead of constantly wielding them in battle. 'Trivia' *At the end of "Ben 10: Protector of Earth", Vilgax said that he will return and he didn't lie. *Vilgax was sent to Null Void with his Ship in Ben 10: Protector of Earth and he is also sent Null Void with his ship in this game. *The Final Battle of Ben 10: Protector of Earth was in Vilgax's ship with Vilgax and in this game also it is the same only. *In the elevator in Bellwood, the tune from the original series theme song can be heard as elevator music. *This is the first Ben 10 video game that doesn't have Kevin as a boss. *Because it is a video game, it may not be canon. *In the game, Gwen and Kevin are still in their season 1-2 clothes. *In this game there is an alien pronounce problem ex. when you turn into Chromastone it says "Chromastone-ah" an d as Goop it goes "Geeahp" and Goop's voice is more like high and non-robotic as in the seasons of alien force it was medium and half-robotic like in Simple. chromastone is in the game even though he is missing from the omnitrix as stated in vengance of vilgax Back to top 'Screen Shots' Category:Video Games Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Videogames Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks